Letting Go and Giving In
by 2bamazed
Summary: One shot of Fang and Max after the fifth book, picks up right where book left off with them flying. The first time is always unforgettable.


**A/N --_JUST A ONE SHOT OF MAX AND FANG AFTER THE 5TH BOOK ENDS PICKING UP WHERE THEY ARE FLYING TOGETHER._**

**I followed Fang across the sky as it turned from day to dusk. We landed on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Fang sat so slose that our wings overlapped each others as he took my hand.**

**"Beautiful huh?" I asked.**

**"Yeah. Absolutely breathtaking" Fang responded in a strange deep voice. I turned to look at him. His eyes were dark and hazy. I swallowed a lump in my throat as my breath suddenly became shallower. The look in his eyes, full of what...love....something else...what was -then he leaned forward and placed his lips ever so lightly on mine. The kiss was excruciatingly soft and sweet. my arms circled around his neck of their own accord, pulling him tighter, closer to me. There was no fear in me now. No thoughts of pulling away or running. He raised his head slightly to look in my eyes. I could see the excitement in his and it filled me. My blood heated and my nerves tingled. I wanted him. I closed my eyes slowly as his lips descended once again to mine. The kiss grew from soft and sweet to hard and demanding. My fingers were in his hair pulling him tighter to me, his was running up and down my back, causing little electric shocks as my breathing quickened as Fang lay me backward, him on top of me. His hand brushed across my cheek as he looked again into my eyes. **

**"Max, I-" he started but I placed my hand over his swelled lips. I knew he was mine. I knew I had to have him-now. I pulled him to me and gave him a kiss that answered all the questions playing in his head. He pulled away once more to look at me.**

**"Are you sure Max?" Fang asked, his eyes pleading.**

**"I'm sure about you" I said and his lips returned to mine. FAng spread kisses across my cheeks, down my jaw and along the edge of my v-neck top. I tilited my head giving him full access as his tongue grazed just beneath my top. I grabbed his head, pulling his lips back to mine, groaning as his tongue slid into my mouth. I was on fire. My skin burned with every touch, evry caress of his hands and mouth. Slowly he pulled my top up, kissing up my stomach as he went. He paused as he undid the front clasp on my bra. I heard him take in a deep breath and my body shuddered as my hands tangled in his hair and pulled him down to me. Fang's hands worked on my breasts as his mouth claimed one nipple. I moaned out loud as his tongue curled around it before he began to suckle. "Ohh FAng" I whispered, pulling him harder to me. His mouth slowly worked its way back up my chest and neck as his hands found their way beneath the waistband of my jeans. Lightly he brushed his fingers against me causing me to arch against him."Oh God FAng" **

**"Max, I want you Max. I want all of you, forever" he whispered into my ear as he made his way to my sensitive spot on my neck. I pulled his shirt off then,wondering to myself when did Fang become so built, so ripped, so sexy,but then I continued kissing every muscular inch of his glorious body. Fang was built and tone and perfect. And his arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him in a kiss so urgent, so demanding I melted into him. My hands splayed across his back and shoulders as his mouth roamed my body. His hands removed my jeans and panties. He paused to look up at me just before placing a light kiss at my core. A sensation shot through me so strong that my back arched against him as I called out his name. He grinned and slid his hands up my thighs, into the curling hair at the v of my apex. Lightly his fingers traced my slit, causing me to maon louder and writhe beneath him. He pressed one finger into me as his mouth lowered and his tongue licked at my center. I bucked against him wanting more. "Oh God Max. You taste so good...so sweet." he said as he began to lick and suck at my clit, his finger sliding in and out in rhythm with his tongue. I reached doen and gripped at his shoulders, digging my nails into his flesh as he licked and teased me. I felt myself tighten around his fingers and I grabbed his hair, pulling him up to me. He looked a little surprised til I said" I want you . I gotta have you-now. " I kissed him, tasting myself on his lips. "Please FAng" I said kissing him again. Fang looked at me then kissed me again, harder as his manhood slid into me. I tensed with the first wave of pain. FAng increased the intesity of our kiss, kneading my breast with one hand. He kissed my cheeks, eyes, neck. Panting now I pressed against him, urging him to move within me. He started out slow, letting me get used to his size, stretching me. As my desire for him mounted I pulled him tighter, my hands running along his back and hips. "Fang" I whispered as his speed increased. FAng gripped my hips, tilting them slightly for deeper penatration and my mind spun. my stomach tightened, my breathing way too fast now. Harder and faster Fang thrust over and over until I screamed out his name , my muscles gripping him tight, squeezing his manhood. "FAaannggg!" I called as I reached orgasm. He thrust twice more and joined me in heaven."Ohhh gooddd Maaaaxxxxx" I felt myself tense again, squeezing and milking him as he shuddered then fell limp on top of me. We lay there until our breathing calmed. It wasn't until the wind blowing caused me to shiver that FAng raised up and spoke.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**I looked at him and smiled. Okay? I was better than okay. For the first time in my life, I was perfect. **

**"I'm better than okay. I 'm...I'm...in heaven, here in your arms." I said and kissed him deeply. **

**"I love you Maximum Ride" he whispered as he rolled us over and began to work his magic on my body once again. **


End file.
